Montley Leonard
Scout |Likes = Nancy Dufour Jann Walker Herbert Nielsen |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Deliveryman |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Yui Kano }} is a sixteen year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile As a child of the great plains, he grew up around animals. One encounter with a longhorn stag left him deathly afraid of pointed objects. Fully embracing the creed that time is money, he is incapable of sitting still. He has bulked up fast as a result of all the laps he has run around the base. Hired as a deliveryman due to his fleet feet, his employers didn't realize just how fast he is. All the down time tempts him to run off, often making him late. Expanded Biography Montley grew up in the expansive grasslands of Gallia, among wild animals. After being chased around by a longhorn stag, he developed a fear of anything pointy. Montley is incapable of being still for very long, and he has a habit of saying, "Time is money." Noting his agility and speed, the postal service hired Montley as a delivery boy after the war, but he was almost always late on his deliveries due to his tendency to wander off his route. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 200 *Accuracy - 9 *Evasion - 21 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 296 *Accuracy - 27.3 *Evasion - 69.5 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Meadow Bred' - Standing in a grassy field helps them relax, enhancing their defense. *'Aicmophobic' - Deathly afraid of pointed objects, being around lancers' weapons makes them hyperventilate, steadily losing HP. *'Impatient' - Hiding from view causes them to quickly get antsy, causing a drop in defensive abilities. Battle Potentials *'Evasion Boost' - They have a set probability of enjoying enhanced evasion abilities. *'Skilled Assassin '- If able to successfully land an attack without being noticed first, attack power and evasion both rise. *'Third Eye' - Defensive instincts kick in, offering a chance to avoid any critical damage from enemy counterattacks. *'Full HP Recovery '- They have a chance of recovering all of their HP after attacking. Quotes Selection *"I'm on it." *"Okay, got it." Attacking *"H - Ha!" *"Go, go, go!" *"Here goes!" Killing a Foe *"Piece of cake." Enemy Sighted *"Found one." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *Go! Go, go, go!" *"Oooo! Oooo! Me too!" *"I'll help!" *"I'll help, Herbert!" (Herbert) *"I'll help, Nancy!" (Nancy) Personal Potentials *"Hey, this grass is so soft." (Meadow Bred) *"Ahh! Don't point that thing at me!" (Aichmaphobic) *"Ahh! I can't just sit here!" (Impatient) Battle Potentials *"Not today." (Evasion Boost) *"You'll never see it comin'." (Skilled Assassin) *"Ha! I see you aimin' that thing at me!" (Third Eye) *"I'm a new man!" (Full HP Recovery) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Come on Medic! Come on, come on, come on!" *"You're fine. It's hardly a scratch." *"Hang in there, Nancy!" (Nancy) *"You can beat this, Jann." (Jann) *"Don't die, Herb!" (Herbert) HP Critical *"Ooowww!" *"A little help here?" Unconsciousness *"No... More..." Death *"Heh heh... I was always too impatient... There was... No reason to die this soon." Enter Squad 7 *"Hey! I'm Montley Leonard! How goes it?" Exit Squad 7 *"Okay, great! Later! Call me if you need me!" Trivia *Impatient is supposed to be a negative potential, but like Chameleon it rarely has any effect at all; Montley only gets -60% defence if he cannot be seen by the unit attacking him. Obviously, there are only a very limited number of ways he could end up taking damage without being seen first. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters